


From the Bottom

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University was where Law always saw himself. It only seemed natural that the prodigy would breeze through high school and get full scholarships into the most prestigious post-secondary schools in the country. It was going to be one of those 'poor orphan's life is turned around because of his miraculous intellect' type stories. Everyone knew it.</p><p>So why did said orphan find himself working as an assistant at shoddy tattoo parlour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom

University was where Law always saw himself. It only seemed natural that the prodigy would breeze through high school and get full scholarships into the most prestigious post-secondary schools in the country. It was going to be one of those 'poor orphan's life is turned around because of his miraculous intellect' type stories. Everyone knew it.

So why did said orphan find himself working as an assistant at shoddy tattoo parlour?

"Hey, Law! The fuck's my next appointment?"

He sighed, glaring at the man. "Would you like to know whom your next appointment is with or where they currently are? It pays to use proper grammar, Mister Eustass."

The man snorted as he prepped his station, his last client having just left. "Smart-ass."

_No, Mister Eustass, it does not take much intelligence to mock you._

He supposed this was a perfect example of how warped the world could be, every one of his hopes turned to dust in a matter of days. Illness and the death of a close, personal friend took its toll and, through grief and depression, he fell behind. But one more year, he reasoned. He couldn't graduate that year, but he could still make it next. Then his dream could begin. Then he could study to become a doctor, just as he always strived for.

"Hey, Racoon," Kidd bellowed from his station, moving to his work desk to grab the next design he was to ink, "send 'em in."

The assistant rolled his eyes at his employer's most recent nickname, instructing the redheaded woman seated in the waiting area to stand. He guided her to the tattooist, glancing down at the the design laid out on the transfer paper. Immediately he elbowed Kidd in the ribs, eliciting a pained moan. The redhead turned on him with a growl and threatening punch. He wasn't fazed.

" _What_?"

"Wrong design," he stated simply. "She wanted a pinwheel, not a shark. Be ashamed for mixing those up, Mister Eustass." The client shared a grateful smile.

Kidd grabbed the paper, embarrassed heat rising to his cheeks. "Shut up, you shit. I knew that."

He closed his eyes. "I'm sure you did," he mocked, walking back to the front desk. Law didn't make it far before a pale hand latched onto his wrist, holding him in place.

"…Thanks."

"Do your job, Mister Eustass, so that I don't have to."

"What?! Why you little—"

He didn't stay to listen to the man's rant, taking his seat only to answer the phone and set up another appointment with the man on the other end. As he talked he glanced up at the stupid, selfish man who employed him, his heart pounding within his chest as he remembered the awkward word of gratitude that passed through those dark lips. Their eyes met from across the room. Immediately they turned away and he was thankful he didn't blush.

Trafalgar Law was a prodigy. He was a man of great intellect with a great future ahead of him. And if he had to wait one more year for that then he would wait, because in the end working there…. it wasn't so bad. His coworkers were interesting and when things got rough, he had an attractive idiot of an employer to keep him entertained.

Not that he would ever say that, of course.

 


End file.
